


Gear Shift

by reeby10



Category: All-New Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel
Genre: First Time, Ghost Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Other, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie hasn't had much time for sex with everything he's had to deal with in his life, but he's definitely curious. Especially after Eli offers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gear Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Back in May, I promised Yaoisakka I'd write her a fic if she did the homework she didn't want to do. She asked for Robbie/Eli with Robbie fucking himself on the gear shift of the car (a la some FFVII fics we read back in the day...) so here it is. It was supposed to be a short ficlet but it kept growing and I apparently had no control. Oops.
> 
> I apologize for either of the characters being OOC or anything, I'd only read the first three issues once each and didn't have them with me so I was kind of flying by the seat of my pants. So same for anything that contradicts canon.
> 
> [Here](http://static.cargurus.com/images/site/2008/06/25/23/52/1969_dodge_charger-pic-4728.jpeg) is the picture I used for reference of the interior of the car, which is apparently a '69 Dodge Charger.

“Have you ever had sex?”

Robbie flushed at the sudden question, nearly driving off the road as he jerked in surprise. He took a deep, hopefully calming, breath as he straightened up, glad the road was almost deserted so late at night. “What kind of question is that?” he asked, trying not to show how flustered he was.

If Eli had been corporeal, Robbie was sure he would have rolled his eyes. “Just answer the question.”

Robbie shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment, then sighed. “I don’t really… have time for that kind of thing,” he admitted. “If you haven’t noticed, I have a lot of shit going on in my life already.”

Eli snorted, a strange sound coming from a currently invisible vengeance ghost. “Is that so…” he trailed off.

He didn’t say anything for several more minutes, so Robbie went back to concentrating on driving, enjoying the feel of the engine under his feet. It was a nice night out, and late enough that other cars were few and far between. He didn’t have any plans for the drive for once, opting instead to just enjoy the freedom of the open road in an awesome, if possessed, car.

“Would you like to?” Eli asked suddenly, startling Robbie again.

This time, Robbie pulled to the side of the road before answering or even thinking about the question. It seemed the safest bet with the way the conversation was already going. He’d rather not have to come up with an excuse for why he crashed in the middle of the night since it wasn’t like he could tell the truth.

Being propositioned by a vengeance ghost wasn’t really the norm. If that’s what was even actually happening, he could never really be sure with Eli.

“What do you mean?” he asked hesitantly, putting the car into park, then turning it off as an afterthought. It wouldn’t deter Eli if he wanted to do something, but it made Robbie feel a little better.

“Well if you’re curious,” Eli said, voice going a little lower and more seductive, which made Robbie shiver just a bit though he’d never admit it, “I’d be happy to help you… experiment.”

Robbie flushed, mind racing over the possibilities being offered up. At the moment, Eli could possess either him or the car, and that was really the most physical and corporeal he could get, and that didn’t allow for much in the way of sex. But perhaps Eli had thought of something that would work, since he was offering.

“How would that work?” Robbie asked, trying for casual and probably missing by a mile. “Since you don’t, you know, really have a body.”

“Details, details,” Eli replied breezily. Robbie imagined he’d be waving a hand if he had one. “I have something in mind, but it’s a little less traditional than you might be expecting.”

That concerned him a little, but it also sounded strangely exciting. It wasn’t like he had any experience other than porn to base it on anyway. He thought for a moment, considering, but concluded he’d done stupider stuff for less, so why the fuck not?

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Eli asked, sounding a little surprised. Robbie was strangely disgruntled that the ghost had apparently assumed he would say no. “First then, take of your pants.”

Robbie did as instructed, flushing and glad that the stretch of road he was parked on was deserted so far. He tossed his pants toward the passenger side seat and missed so they slid into the floorboard. He shrugged, it wasn’t like he would need them anytime soon. “What now?” he asked, heart pounding.

“Now you get the lube out of the glove box.”

“Why is there lube in the glove box and how old is it?” Robbie asked, though he didn’t hesitate to do as Eli said. There was indeed a tube of lube in there, unopened and even unexpired.

“It comes in handy,” Eli said, “but that’s not important right now. Did you want sex or not?”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course,” he replied. “Gonna tell me what you’re planning now?”

“Can’t you guess?” Eli asked, voice going sultry again. Robbie let himself shiver with the beginnings of arousal this time, since that was sort of the point. “I want you to finger yourself.”

Though he’d been pretty sure what was coming, Robbie felt like all his air had suddenly been sucked out, leaving him flushed and trying not to pant before anything even happened. “That’s uh…” he stuttered, “yeah, I can do that.”

It wasn’t his first time fingering himself, he was a teenage boy with a healthy imagination and interest in sex, but this was the first time he was doing it for any sort of audience, no matter how strange his current audience might be. He took his time warming up the lube, smiling a little at the way that he could somehow tell Eli was looking forward to it as well.

Robbie leaned back in the seat to give himself better access and slowly pushed a single finger in his ass, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second. He groaned lowly at that, enjoying the feeling of the stretch and the anticipation of whatever was to come. Him, of course, but hopefully something even more too. He fingered himself for a few minutes, working up to three fingers easily before saying anything else.

“What now?” he asked, fingers still in his ass. His cock was hard by now too, so he used his other hand to pump it a few times, choking back a moan at the double stimulation.

There was silence for a moment before Eli answered. “You want to fuck yourself?” he asked, sounding a little strained.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” he asked, tilting his head a little in confusion. “Seeing as you don’t have a body to help me out.”

“There’s something else that I think would satisfy,” Eli answered. “Just look around.”

Robbie looked around the car, brow furrowed. He started to open his mouth to ask just what the ghost meant, but stopped, eyes locked on the gear shift next to him. “You don’t mean…” he trailed off.

“Oh, I do,” Eli said. “What do you think?”

Robbie gulped, considering the thing. The gear shift was plenty thin on the bottom, but the top was a large round knob. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure it would fit in his ass. Plus the whole situation was entirely bizarre. But… it was also kind of exhilarating. Was it really any weirder to fuck himself on a car’s gear shaft than to just finger himself for a ghost?

Just as he was about to answer, he felt a strange hot-cold tingling, like the first taste of mint, just above his dick. He nearly jumped, wondering what it was, as the tingling trailed up, feeling strangely like fingers.

“Eli?” he asked uncertainly.

In response, the ghostly hand, or at least that’s what he assumed it was, gripped his cock, making his hips jerk. He groaned, moving from somewhat turned on to full blown turned on in seconds.

Eli began whispering in his ear at the same time, dirty promises about how good it was going to be and how much he knew Robbie wanted to fuck himself. It was dizzying how much he liked that and how much he thought Eli might be right.

“Ok,” he gasped out, “yes, I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful,” Eli said, sounding far too pleased, “what are you waiting for then?”

Robbie bit back a groan as Eli’s ghostly hand released his dick, but obediently pulled his fingers out and shifted until he was kneeling over the gear shift, balancing with one knee on each seat. Taking a deep breath, he reached back to spread his ass cheeks and began lowering himself down.

In just a moment, the ball at the top of the gear shift pressed against his asshole and he nearly whimpered. It was far bigger than he could take, he knew, but god, how he wanted to. He was practically humping the air, ghostly fingertips trailing teasingly along his cock again.

“Do you want it?” Eli asked, a whisper past Robbie’s ear.

He shivered, with the touch or with desire, he wasn’t exactly sure. “Y-yes,” he panted out, almost desperate now. “Please…”

If Eli could have smiled, Robbie knew he would be. “Then fuck yourself, right now,” he ordered, seductive and stern in a way that made Robbie want to do anything he said.

Robbie groaned, but pushed back firmly. It was slow going as he felt his asshole stretch over the knob. He paused and groaned, caught right at the edge of pain and pleasure. “I can’t,” he whimpered. “It’s too much.”

He felt something rub his rim where it was stretched over the gear shaft, making him twitch and moan. “What are you doing?” he asked, trying not to pant at the hot-cold tingle on his over-sensitive skin.

“Just helping you out,” Eli said. “Relax, you can take it. I want you to.” He paused as Robbie flushed hotly, spurting precome onto the dash. “I think you want to, too, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Robbie groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly together. He was so turned on it almost hurt, and all he wanted was more.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on relaxing. The tingling touch on his asshole helped focus him, giving him a little taste of the more he could have. Little by little, he relaxed enough until he was sliding down again, the knob of the gear shift finally breaching all the way.

Suddenly, the slide was easier. He’d obviously gotten past the widest part and it was just a matter of pressing further. He twitched a little as the knob glided against something inside him, making him tingle in an entirely different way.

“That’s it,” Eli crooned, his voice sounding somehow just a little huskier than usual.

Robbie felt like the flames, freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, were engulfing him again as he felt his ass close up around the shaft almost entirely. He felt so full and so good, especially with the way Eli was whispering in his ear. It was mostly meaningless encouragements, but it made him flush in pleasure.

This was so much better than he thought it could be.

“So good,” Robbie managed to get out, voice breaking as he gasped and panted through the pleasure that seemed to be taking over his body.

Hot-cold fingertips trailed over his cheek, making him realize for the first time that he was crying. He froze at the realization, body going tense. He didn’t cry, hadn’t for a long time, since his parents died at least. Taking care of his brother, working, getting through school, none of that left time for crying.

The ghostly hands cupped his face for a moment before trailing back down his back. “Robbie?” Eli asked, voice soft and maybe a little worried. “Are you ok? It’s not too much?”

The tension broke just as suddenly as it appeared and Robbie shook his head, giving a small smile. “No, no, it’s perfect,” he said hoarsely.

Taking a deep breath, he gave an experimental thrust downward, groaning as the movement sent a shock of pleasure right up his spine. He did it again, leaning forward a little to brace his hands on the dashboard to get to just the right angle.

He moved up and down, panting and groaning at the pleasure as Eli whispered breathlessly in his ear, somehow just as affected as Robbie. That in itself was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced, just having someone else, even a weird vengeance ghost, worked up over him.

“Please,” he pleaded, still rhythmically working himself on the shaft with rather obscene squelching noises. He wasn’t really sure what he was asking for, but he needed something more. “Eli…”

Sweat cooled and burned on his chest as ghostly fingertips traced their way down, making him shiver and twitch as his nerve ending sang in pleasure and need. The fingertips traced along the base of his cock and he jerked forward, moaning deeply as the ball on the shaft pressed even harder into the spot that made him almost delirious with pleasure.

“What do you need?” Eli asked, voice raspier than Robbie had ever heard.

“Anything,” Robbie gasped out, thrashing against the light touches. Just a little more, that was all he needed. “Everything.”

Suddenly the ghostly grip moved, grabbing the length of his cock instead of just teasing around it. Robbie choked, shocked by the sudden hot-cold tingling, before whining as Eli start jerking him in earnest.

It was just what he’d needed.

Robbie came with a long, drawn-out moan, almost drowned out by the sudden revving of the car’s engine. He could feel his ass clenching around the shaft as he spurted on the dashboard, too overtaken with pleasure to even consider trying to not make a mess.

Eli continued to stroke him through his orgasm, not stopping until he was twitching with over stimulation. The knob of the gear shift inside him pressed almost uncomfortably against his prostate, making him twitch even more as he leaned against the sticky dash. His arms and legs were both shaking with exertion, making it hard to move at all, much less to lift himself high enough to move to one of the seats.

“Good, wasn’t it?” Eli asked, sounding smug and sated.

Robbie found it a little strange that a ghost, vengeance spirit, whatever, would be so pleased by what happened, but he was frankly too tired to think very hard about it. “Yeah,” he said, voice hoarse.

His eyes were already threatening to close, regardless of how sticky he was or how precarious his position. He was totally wiped out. That was probably the reason why it took him several minutes to notice that ghostly fingertips were still trailing his body, concentrated on his shoulders and back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t slurring his voice with exhaustion.

The tingling feeling stopped for a moment before resuming. “You’re shaking.”

Robbie thought for a moment, brain seemingly turned to mush. “I think I need to sit,” he said, trying and failing to push away from the dash. His legs were shaking so hard that he was afraid he’d hurt himself if he lost his precarious balance.

“Let me.”

Before Robbie knew what was happening, he felt the familiar full body tingle and burn of possession. He saw the glint of flames in the rear view mirror as strength suddenly flowed through him. In only a moment, he pulled off of the shaft and slid into the passenger seat, panting again as the possession ended.

He gingerly shifted, ass still gaping open and a little tender, and ended up practically collapsed in the seat, an exhausted, sweaty heap. “Thanks,” he croaked, smiling a little as the car seemed to purr a little louder in response.

He laid there for several minutes, thinking he’d just rest a bit before driving home where he could curl up in his own bed, but his eyes were sliding shut. After trying to blink them open enough to even focus on anything outside of the window and failing, he sighed. “Can you take me home?” he asked, hoping Eli would be able to do it without possessing him again. He thought he was probably too tired for that again in one night, or even to clean up his mess.

There was a brief tingle on his cheek, like the lightest brush of a kiss, and the car engine revved loudly. “I think I can make that happen,” Eli said, sounding smug.

“Thanks,” Robbie said, smiled fondly and letting his eyes slide shut as they sped off down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
